Modular insulated building panels are useful for building structures relatively quickly and inexpensively. However, many prefabricated modular building panels such as Structural Insulated Panels (“SIPs”) must be custom-fabricated at the factory based on a structure's design, which can require significant lead time. Additionally, such insulated building panels are often large, complicating transportation, and often must be positioned at a job site by skilled laborers using specialized equipment, such as a crane. Accordingly, improvements to building panels are desirable.